Machines, for example mining trucks, include lights that are present at different locations on the machine. Further, image capturing devices such as cameras are positioned at multiple locations on the machine. These image capturing devices may be utilized to provide feed associated with the machine and surroundings of the machine to assist in autonomous or semi-autonomous operation of the machine. Sometimes, such image capturing devices may not be equipped with night vision capabilities and may rely upon light generated by the lights of the machine to obtain clear and comprehensible images of the surroundings of the machine at night.
However, sometimes dark areas may be formed at locations surrounding the machine due to insufficient light received by such areas from the lights of the machine. Such dark areas may be formed for example, when the light may not be working properly, an intensity of the light may insufficient in providing the light required, the light may move from its fixed location due to impact with an external object, and so on. These dark areas may greatly impact a quality of the feed captured by the image capturing device, in turn affecting an operator who may rely on the clarity of the feed for easy operation of the machine.
U.S. Published Application Number 2015/0077281 describes a dump truck. The dump truck includes a vehicle body portion that includes an upper deck on which a cab is disposed and a frame which is disposed in a longitudinal direction, a vessel that is disposed above the frame, and a sixth imaging device that is disposed below the vessel at a rear end of the frame and can image the rear side of the vehicle body portion. The sixth imaging device is a wide dynamic range camera.